


As You Wish

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arabian Mythology, Djinni & Genies, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Ghost Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex, Muslim Character, Paranormal, Porn, Sex for Favors, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex, Wishes, absolutely haram, haram, hijab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Yasmin asks an all-powerful djinni for a single wish, but every wish comes with a price
Relationships: Original Female Character/Djinni
Series: Spooky Sex [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	As You Wish

The oil lamp was still in the trunk in the back of the attic, exactly where Yasmin’s grandfather had told her it would be.

The girl felt her eyes widen as she uncovered the lamp, unfolding the cloth it had been wrapped in and taking a moment to admire its slender beauty. Hundreds of years old, the lamp had once been used to house oil for lanterns in Saudi Arabia. Now, however, it housed something _far_ more valuable. A beautiful gold in color, though dull in many areas and covered in ages of dust, the lamp was a sight to behold, one historians and anthropologists would have given years of their life simply to glimpse. Perhaps after she was finished using it, Yasmin would consider donating it; but time for that another time.

Checking for the hundredth time that there was no one else in the attic with her, and likewise no one home for hours, Yasmin pulled the lamp out of the trunk and closed the latter. The attic was filled with old furniture and cardboard boxes, and covered in layers upon layers of dust, but it was also the most isolated room in the house, making it perfect for what she intended to do.

The girl looked down upon herself before she proceeded, ensuring that the long-sleeved, cream-colored dress she wore was neat and presentable; it ended before her knees, but she had leggings on underneath that left only her feet bare. She likewise adjusted the white hijab she wore wrapped around her head, revealing only her face; she was not a strict Muslim by any means, especially considering what she was about to do, but figured she might as well play it safe.

“Here goes nothing,” she said softly, taking a deep breath before she began. Then, in the darkness of the attic, she held the lamp out in front of her and then rubbed against it fiercely, as though trying to clear it of dust.

The effect was immediate; Yasmin had only rubbed the lamp three times before great wisps of strangely colored smoke began to billow forth from its opening, so much at once that the teen almost dropped the lamp in her surprise. Nonetheless, she held on tight, and watched in awe as the clouds of colored smoke pouring out of the lamp began to fill every inch of the attic around her, quickly obscuring her view of anything else until she was surrounded by a veritable whirlwind of blazing and fiery colors.

_I really hope I know what I’m doing_ , Yasmin thought to herself as she steeled herself for what was to come.

“My name is Yasmin,” the girl said, speaking to the whirlwind of fire and smoke surrounding her, but not harming her in any way. “I am the granddaughter of Ali. Are you the djinni of the lamp?”

There was a gentle rumbling in the fiery whirlwind, like thunder in clouds far away, and then Yasmin gasped as she saw the vague features of a face form in the smoke and gas in front of her. A pair of roaring flames served as eyes, gazing upon her fiercely and with the wisdom of ages.

“I AM HE,” spoke the invisible spirit, its voice like rumbling thunder and crackling fire all at once. “LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I LAST I WAS RELEASED FROM MY PRISON. WHY HAVE YOU, YASMIN, RELEASED ME THIS DAY?”

“My grandfather – Ali – he told me about you,” Yasmin said, reaching up to adjust her hijab against the ferocity of the whirlwind blowing around her. She felt small and vulnerable in the presence of such a powerful being. “He told me he found you in the sands of the Arabian Desert as a boy. He released you from the lamp and, in return, you granted him three wishes. But…but he only ever used two of those wishes.”

“WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE,” bellowed the djinni, its fiery eyes burning bright amidst the smoky background of the attic. “I RETURNED TO THE LAMP UPON THE COMPLETION OF HIS SECOND WISH AND HAVE SINCE WAITED FOR HIS RETURN. HE HAS NOT COME. AND I SENSE NOW HE IS DEAD.”

“He is,” Yasmin admitted sadly. “And so I wonder…if I, his granddaughter, might use his final wish?”

The clouds of smoke and fire shook and rumbled around her, and it took a moment for Yasmin to realize the djinni was not angered by her request, but _amused_. It was laughing, not cruelly, but laughing nonetheless, looking down upon the girl with great interest and mirth in its voice.

“CHILD, IF YOU PROMISE TO RELEASE ME FROM MY PRISON AS YOUR GRANDFATHER FAILED TO DO, I WILL HAPPILY GRANT YOU THREE FULL WISHES OF YOUR VERY OWN,” the djinni told her, its fiery eyes seeming to brighten as it spoke to her. “FAME. FORTUNE. LOVE. POWER. I CAN GRANT YOU ANY OF THESE. PROMISE TO FREE ME, AND THEY WILL BE YOURS. BUT THERE STILL REMAINS A PRICE TO BE PAID.”

Yasmin gulped. So what her grandfather had told her was true, after all. It wasn’t enough to simply free the djinn; she had to appease it as well. It made sense, when she thought about it, such a great and powerful being trapped in a lamp for centuries. Why _wouldn’t_ it want something else in return for granting a mortal such boons?

“I thank you for your generosity, O great and powerful djinni,” Yasmin finally said, bowing her head respectfully as she did so. “But I require only one wish, both for myself and to erase my grandfather’s debt.””

The djinni laughed again, rumbling in the attic. “YOU ARE A POOR BARTERER, GIRL, THOUGH PERHAPS A DUTIFUL GRANDDAUGHTER. BUT VERY WELL. THE DEAL IS STRUCK. SPEAK YOUR WISH.”

“I wish for neither fame nor fortune, neither love nor power,” Yasmin told the djinni, still fighting to be as strong and courageous as she could in the face of such mythical and monumental power. “Though…I suppose I do make my _wish_ out of love, at the very least. I wish, O great and powerful djinni, for you to cure my friend Christopher of the illness that threatens to take his life.”

There was an odd pause after Yasmin finished speaking, though the fire and smoke continued to billow around her like a whirlwind, as though the djinni was considering the wish. Indeed, it remained strangely silent for so long that the girl was just about to repeat her wish when the djinni finally spoke, finally shattering the silence.

“YOU ASK ONLY FOR A SINGLE WISH AND, KNOWING THE PRICE YOU MUST PAY, YOU WOULD USE THIS WISH ON ANOTHER?” the djinni asked, not incredulously, but curiously, as though it had trouble believing what it was hearing. The roaring of the whirlwind even seemed to die down some, at least a little, enough that the fiery eyes of the djinni became clearer and easier for Yasmin to look into. “I CAN GRANT YOUR WISH CHILD – AND I WILL – BUT I ASK FOR YOUR INDULGENCE. WHY DO YOU DO THIS THING?”

“It is like I said,” Yasmin told the djinni, smiling sadly despite herself. “I do this out of love. I love Christopher as more than just a friend. And though I know he and I can never be – my parents would never allow it, even if I was old enough to marry – I still wish only the best for him. I love him and wish to see him alive and well. That is all.”

“I UNDERSTAND,” the djinni declared after a moment’s thought, its fiery eyes still gazing down upon the young hijabi, now with a fair amount of admiration. “YOU ARE AN HONORABLE YOUNG WOMAN, YASMIN. I WILL GRANT YOUR WISH. BUT FIRST…THERE IS STILL A PRICE TO BE PAID.”

Yasmin nodded. “I understand.”

“VERY WELL.”

With that, the whirlwind of fire and smoke billowing all around Yasmin finally began to fade away as it coalesced together directly in front of her, eventually taking the shape of a large and intimidating man. As Yasmin watched, the smoke and fire solidified to form arms and legs, a torso and head, and everything else the djinni would need in order to extract payment from the girl. When at last the billowing and howling of the wind stopped, it was a man who stood straight and tall before her, but a man like none she had ever seen before.

Standing at least seven feet tall with a broad chest and sharp features, the djinni’s skin was the color of smoke and its eyes were but fiery embers, steaming gently as they looked upon the girl. Its beard was dark, but neatly trimmed and held in golden circlets, and it wore a feathered turban upon its head, but that was all it wore. The djinni was entirely naked, revealing its muscular form, strong limbs, and long, smoky cock.

Yasmin couldn’t help it; she gasped upon seeing the djinni’s cock hanging limp between its legs, already fully erect and much larger than she had ever imagined. She had never seen a man’s penis before – mortal or otherwise – and she felt immediately ashamed of herself for looking at it, even knowing the price that had to be paid in order for the djinni to grant her wish. The spirit’s form was handsome, and strong, if a little intimidating, and its genitalia seemed to match.

“IS THIS NOT A PLEASING FORM?” the djinni asked, its voice still like the rumbling of thunder as it looked down upon the girl with its eyes of fire. Its black muscles bulged beneath its smoky skin.

“I-It is most pleasing, O great and powerful djinni,” Yasmin admitted, blushing fiercely and doing her best to remember she was doing this for her friend Christopher, and not for herself. “I am simply embarrassed. I feel great shame. I am a virgin.”

“YOU KNOW THE PRICE THAT MUST BE PAID,” the djinni reminded her, or else asked as though to make sure there wasn’t some misunderstanding.

“I…I do,” Yasmin declared, nodding but still blushing bright red. “And I intend to pay. I am just…nervous.”

The djinni nodded, as though it understood. “FEAR IS NATURAL, CHILD, BUT I SWEAR I WILL NOT HARM YOU. YOUR WISH IS A KIND AND SELFLESS ONE, AND THE PRICE TO BE PAID WILL REFLECT THAT. NOW…PRESENT YOURSELF TO ME, CHILD.”

“And…what of my clothing? Yasmin asked, still blushing deeply and great ashamed of herself.

“YOU MAY RETAIN YOUR ATTIRE SO AS TO MINIMIZE YOUR SHAME.”

“Thank you,” Yasmin said, bowing her head before the merciful djinn before doing as she was told. Without removing a single article of clothing, the girl turned away from the djinn and then lowered herself onto her hands and knees before it, ‘presenting’ herself to the spirit.

A moment later, she gasped as she felt the djinni take its place behind her, pushing apart her legs and settling down on its own knees. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was someplace else, doing _anything_ else, as she next felt the djinni lift up the bottom of her dress to expose her hindquarters. It took hold of both her leggings and underwear, then, and pulled them both to her knees with great speed, almost tearing them, leaving her almost naked from the waist down.

Though she knew the djinni was being kind, still Yasmin was ashamed. Her tan buttocks and glistening sex were fully exposed to another person for the first time, as were her bare thighs, and she gulped back her fear as she realized it wasn’t even a human being looking upon her. Still, even with her legs shaking ever so slightly, she forced herself forward; this wasn’t for her, after all, it was for Christopher, and she was willing to do anything for the young man she loved.

“FEAR NOT, YASMIN, FOR YOU ARE A BEAUTY TO BEHOLD,” the djinni rumbled behind her as she felt its smoky hands on her hips and then gasped upon feeling the fat head of its cock pressing against the lips of her virgin pussy. “IT WILL BE MY PLEASURE TO BE YOUR FIRST.”

And then, just as Yasmin squeezed her eyes closed and braced for the worst, the djinni pushed the head of his fat cock past the lips of her pussy and then blasted away her virginity in one sharp motion. With one slick motion, it sank half its smoky cock inside the girl before she had even realized what was happening, groaning itself as it felt her young body wrapped around its throbbing and powerful meat.

“Huh!!” Yasmin gasped loudly, her eyes snapping wide open as she felt the djinni push itself into her. She was expecting pain, great pain, and yet – she felt none. All she felt was the spirit pushing itself inside her, stretching her open, sending little waves of pleasure dancing upon her flesh as it pulsed inside her. “It…it feels…it feels good!”

“IT IS AS I SAID,” the djinni reminded her, sinking another inch of its fat cock into the girl’s snug little pussy and causing her to gasp aloud with pleasure. “YOUR WISH WAS A KIND AND SELFLESS ONE. OUR TIME TOGETHER WILL REFLECT THAT.”

With that, the djinni then began to pull inch after inch of its cock out of Yasmin as she gasped and whimpered from the waves of pleasure and new feeling dancing inside her, all the way until only the head of its smoky meat was still inside of her…and then it pushed forward slowly but powerfully, burying almost the entirety of its sizable length back inside the girl and causing her to moan loudly in deep and unimaginable pleasure.

“Ohhhhh!!” Yasmin moaned lewdly, her eyes closing as she felt her entire body shudder with the sensation of being stuffed so delightfully full. The djinni spoke the truth; whatever pain she might have felt her first time was gone, leaving only pleasure, and it wasn’t long before she began to enjoy herself almost as much as the spirit penetrating her. “Oh! Mmm, mmm, mmm, uhnn!”

The djinni smiled as it placed its hands on the teenager’s hips and held her steady, already hearing her moan and whimper with pleasure beneath it. The girl was already beginning to buck in time with its powerful thrusts, her body taking control and immediately demanding more and more of the spirit’s smoky cock, fighting to take as much of it as possible. The spirit savored the sensation of Yasmin’s virgin cunt stretching around its meat, almost painfully tight.

This girl was special, the djinni could already tell. The spirit was centuries old, and had slept with many mortals in its time, men and women alike, yet the pleasure never dulled. Especially Yasmin, this sweet young girl, willing to give away her virginity to save the life of one she could never be with. Of all the wishes the djinni had granted over the centuries, this would be one it would remember forever.

Yasmin, for her part, was almost so lost in the pleasure of experiencing a man’s cock inside her for the first time that she barely even knew what she was doing; she just _did_ it. No longer ashamed of how exposed she was, or by the fact she had let an immortal spirit take her virginity instead of her future husband on their wedding night, she was already beginning to lose herself in the joys and wonders of giving herself wholly to another. And so, it was all she could do to buck her hips in time with the djinni’s thrusts as she took her pounding like a good girl, her hands clutching the wooden floor of the attic beneath her.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!!” Yasmin moaned and cried as she felt the djinn thrust into her again and again, its smoky hips slamming into her bare ass and stretching her tight pussy wide open. She could feel its length stroking the inside of her womb, driving her insane and sending wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her. “Mmm! Oh! Ah, ah, ah, ahhhh!”

The sounds of sex, powerful sex, echoed through the attic as the djinni took its time with the young girl, hammering into her at a steady but strong rhythm, burying itself to the hilt inside of Yasmin’s sweet and selfish sex. Its cock throbbed as it pounded into the girl, responding to how her cunt seemed to squeeze it back almost impossibly tight, as though trying to milk it dry. She was such a small thing to the djinn, small and delicate, but amazingly beautiful, and it had to take great care not to accidentally break her.

“O great and powerful djinni?” Yasmin asked after a few more minutes of being fucked from behind, her cries and whimpers every bit as loud and musical as when the spirit first entered her. “May I…may I turn over? Is that permitted?”

The djinni smiled. “AND WHAT OF YOUR SHAME, GIRL?”

“I…I feel no shame! Not anymore!” Yasmin admitted as she continued to buck her hips to meet the spirit thrust for thrust, taking it deeper and deeper inside her young womb. “But…my hands and knees grow sore. And I wish to face my lover. If that is permitted?”

“A RARE REQUEST,” the djinni admitted, preparing some of its magic. “BUT A WELCOME ONE. AS YOU WISH.”

The next thing Yasmin knew, she was on her back and her clothes were gone, perhaps as a result of the djinni’s spell. One moment, she was on her hands and knees and being fucked from behind, the next she was lying on her back on the attic floor and completely nude save for her hijab, still wrapped tightly around her head. The djinni was atop her now, leaning over her, and she looked down with wide eyes as its cock once again pressed against the lips of her previously virgin cunt, as though asking for permission.

“Yes!” she breathed, wriggling her hips wantonly as though trying to impale herself upon the djinni’s fat cock. “Yes, please…!”

A moment later, the djinni was inside her again and all was right with the world.

“Ohhhh…!” Yasmin moaned happily as she felt the djinni begin to thrust in and out of her tight little cunt once again, somehow feeling deeper and more intimate than ever before, especially with its smoky ball slapping into her. The wooden floor of the attic was rough against her bare back and naked ass, but she didn’t mind, the sensation of the immortal spirit pounding into her strong that it seemed to dull anything and everything else. “Oh, oh, oh my Lord…!”

Soon the djinni was thrusting in and out of Yasmin just as deeply and powerfully as it had been doing when she was on her hands and knees, the girl’s entire body began to respond in kind. Her hips bucked, her bare back slid on the floor, her hands clutched the floorboards beneath her, and her newly exposed breasts began to bounce up and down lewdly. Seeing this latter development and blushing madly, Yasmin soon let go of the floor beneath her and tried to cover her swaying breasts, as though the sight of them might offend the spirit currently balls-deep inside of her.

“YOU NEED NOT COVER YOURSELF BEFORE ME,” the djinni said softly, its voice still like warm thunder. It reached down with a single hand and gently unfolded Yasmin’s arms from across her chest, releasing her small but perky breasts and allowing them to dance back and forth once again. “YOUR BODY IS A TEMPLE. ALLOW ME TO WORSHIP PROPERLY.”

Yasmin moaned loudly, then, as she felt the djinni lower its head and then begin to suck on one of her breasts, taking the girl’s nipple into its mouth and licking it up and down. The hijabi shuddered and squirmed in pleasure beneath the immortal spirit as it made sweet love to her breast, sending shockwaves of ecstasy crashing over her. Yasmin never knew before just how sensitive her breasts were, but just having the djinni lightly suck on a single one was enough to send her tumbling backwards into her very first orgasm of the evening.

When Yasmin finally recovered, eyes fluttering open again and hips still bucking to take every inch of the djinni’s cock, the spirit had pulled away and was once again gazing down upon her naked and sweaty form with its fiery eyes. She blushed as she felt its eyes upon her, as though its flames were the literal flames of desire, but she knew better than to cover herself again, and instead merely continued to let the djinni make slow and powerful love to her.

The girl’s legs were spread wide and with her knees almost on the djinni’s shoulders as it pushed deeper and deeper inside of her, even bending her almost in half and pressing her knees back against her bouncing breasts. Just like everything else she had experienced, however, Yasmin felt no pain when the djinni did this, and instead felt herself falling deeply and passionately in love with the sensation of being so completely dominated by another being.

“Huh! Huh! Huh!” she moaned and whimpered in pleasure as she looked up into the fiery eyes of the djinni currently hammering its throbbing cock in and out of her. She lifted up a single hand to keep her hijab steady as the spirit fucked the living daylights out of her, even as her breasts bounced back and forth beautifully and her naked hips bucked wantonly, desperate to feel every inch of the djinni buried inside her. “Oh, my Lord! Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Mmmm!!”

How long it went on for, Yasmin did not know, for every second seemed to last for an eternity as she felt djinni’s smoky cock stretch her past every limit she had. She felt its hands on her breasts, its hips against hers, its dick buried deep inside her womb, and its fiery eyes upon hers as she gazed up at her lover with nothing but passion and desire written across her face. The djinni had infinite stamina, it seemed, and continued to make love to the girl for what felt like hours at a time, pushing her into orgasm after orgasm after orgasm until she was barely conscious.

It was just as Yasmin was afraid the djinni would literally fuck her to death and send her naked and sweaty to her eternal reward, whatever that might have entailed, when it finally reached its own peak. She gasped and felt her eyes snap wide open as the spirit began pounding into her harder and deeper than ever before, with an almost bruising intensity. Its hips slammed into hers as it pressed her legs against her chest and rammed its length into her like it was trying to tear her apart right down the middle.

“FOR EVERY WISH, THERE IS A PRICE TO BE PAID,” the djinni spoke to her, its voice like thunder and fire, causing her to shudder in pleasure as it fucked her like no mortal being ever would or ever could. “YOU HAVE PAID YOUR PRICE, YASMIN. AND SO, YOUR WISH…IS GRANTED!”

With a great and powerful bellow, the djinni then slammed itself home inside of the girl until it was buried to the deep inside of her, so far that Yasmin felt like it was pounding right up against her cervix. Its orgasm was like an eruption inside the girl, spewing forth furious fluids of great heat and great quantity that made it feel as though she was being filled with liquid fire.

“Oh, oh, oh…!” Yasmin gasped every time the djinni pumped inside of her, firing unleashing another blast of its divine power as it emptied its mythical balls in the young girl. She savored it, savored every divine drop of the djinni’s juices, and felt warmer than she ever had in her entire life, wanting nothing more than to feel the djinni cum inside her again and again for the rest of her life. “Mmmmm…”

At long last, it was over, and Yasmin felt herself collapse onto the floor of the attic as the djinni gently lowered her legs and then slowly began to draw itself out from within her. The girl closed her legs as soon as the spirit had exited her, partly out of a sudden sense of modesty she felt the need to preserve, and partly because she didn’t want to waste a single drop of its divine seed.

“OF ALL THE TREASURES I MAY BESTOW UPON MEN,” the djinni said as it stood above her, its long dick only now softening between its legs, “I FEAR NONE WILL GIVE GREATER HAPPINESS THAN WHAT I FEEL AT THIS MOMENT.”

“R-Really?” Yasmin asked bashfully, blushing deeply as she once again found herself embarrassed by her nudity and the state of her being. She must have looked a mess, her entire body sore and bruised and her cunt filled with the liquid seed of a djinni. “So…you will grant my wish, then? You will save Christopher?”

“HE IS ALREADY SAVED,” the djinni told her, making the girl smile brightly, tears in her eyes as she heard it. “THE MOMENT I RELEASED MY SEED WITHIN YOU, HIS ILLNESS WAS NO MORE. HE WILL LIVE A LONG AND FRUITFUL LIFE.”

“Thank you,” Yasmin said softly, smiling up at the spirit despite her nudity. “Thank you so much.”

“WITH MY PRICE PAID AND YOUR WISH GRANTED, I AM NOW FREE FROM MY LONG INTERNMENT,” the djinni explained, looking over at the lamp it had been housed within for so very long and then picking it up. A moment later, it crushed the lamp with its bare hand, squeezing it until it broke apart into a dozen useless pieces. “THE WORLD IS ONCE AGAIN MINE TO ROAM, AND MY MAGIC MINE TO DO WITH AS I PLEASE.”

Saying that, the djinni turned to Yasmin and then extended a single hand towards her, as though offering to help her up. The girl accepted the offer gratefully, allowing the spirit’s strength to lift her until she was back on her own two feet, albeit still entirely naked save for her hijab. Perhaps sensing the girl’s shame returning, the djinni then snapped its fingers; a moment later, Yasmin gasped as she found herself wearing a beautiful dress of white and gold, more beautiful than any she had ever seen in her entire life.

“Thank you, O great and powerful djinni,” the girl said as she admired her dress and then looked back up at the spirit that had so thoroughly pounded her only moments before with nothing but awe and gratitude upon her face. “Will I ever see you again? Now that you are free?”

As though to answer her question, the djinni held out its hand and revealed a ring of gold and white identical in design to the dress Yasmin now wore. It was simple, but elegant, and beautiful, and the girl only accepted it knowing that to refuse it would insult the djinni.

“TURN THE RING SEVEN TIMES, AND I SHALL COME,” the djinni told her, a smile upon its face as its eyes burned with the fires of eternity. “NEITHER AS YOUR SERVANT NOR AS YOUR MASTER, BUT AS YOUR FRIEND AND EQUAL. AND, PERHAPS, SHOULD YOU WISH IT…YOUR LOVER.”

Yasmin smiled as she put the ring on her finger and then looked back up at the djinni. “I…I think I would like that very much. Thank you. For everything.”

The djinni simply nodded and then bowed gracefully, its solid form quickly dissolving away into the gas and smoke that composed its true form. Yasmin watched with awe and not a single trace of fear as the whirlwind of smoke and fire billowed around her and then blew open the only window in the attic, finally liberated.

Taking one last look as the colorful spirit disappeared into the sky above, Yasmin closed the window and then gave the ring upon her finger a gentle kiss.


End file.
